


The Summoning

by roosebolton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/F, F/M, Genital Piercing, Just So We're Clear, Lactation, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, everyone is bi, the demon has breasts two penises and a vagina, we've got it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: A pleasure demon is summoned by a group of horny demon worshippers, and an orgy ensues.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 68





	The Summoning

It was rare that she was the one summoned, since so few had ever stumbled upon her True Name, even in the ancient texts. There were so many greater and grander powers than she, and many more powerful in terms of what they could provide to the humans that summoned them. But her specialty wasn't riches, or power, or even love, three of the most common requests when one of her kind was summoned to the mortal realm. Her specialty was pleasure for pleasure's sake only, with nothing attached. No pregnancies gifted upon barren women, no granting of sexual prowess to bumbling oafs, just pleasure, as simple as that.

Most of the times she'd been summoned, it was purely by mistake - demonolaters searching for something greater. She'd return Down Below furious at what a waste of time it was, and the group of demonolaters had to start all over with a new ritual, perhaps with the _correct_ demon this time.

She expected it to be more of the same when she felt the summoning ritual begin, a sort of prickling on her skin and a sucking feeling in the air, her name being called in the whispers of a hot and heavy underworld breeze.

She was delighted to find out she was wrong.

When she appeared within their circle, the candlelight flickering on her burnt-red skin, the leather-and-skull ensemble she wore barely concealing her breasts and genitals, it looked more or less like every other ritual she'd been involved in, the circle of people surrounding her covered in dark cloaks, no light save for the candles. One by one, the demonolaters threw back their hoods, and as she glanced at their faces, she could see a mixture of men and women, unusual, perhaps, for a group of this sort. 

The one standing directly in front of her addressed her by name, first, and the rest of the group echoed their leader.

Finally, she spoke. 

"To what end have you summoned me, mortal? I cannot provide you wealth nor power. If that is what you desire, tell me now, so that neither of us continues to waste our time."

The leader spoke loudly and clearly. "We have no wish for wealth nor power. It is said you have the ability to grant the utmost pleasure, and that is the reason we have summoned you on this night."

"Is that so? And what have you to offer me in return?" She licked her ruby-red lips, her golden eyes shining in the dim light.

"We would offer you the same, to the best of our abilities," said the leader. "All of us. We are yours on this night. We wish only to serve you, to bring you pleasure, as you would grant unto us."

"Presumptuous of you, mortal," she said with a smile, "but I like your boldness. How many of you are there here?"

"There are twelve of us, Mistress. Six men and six women."

"Show me."

The entire group, starting with the leader, untied their cloaks, letting them fall to the floor, until they all stood naked before the demon and one another. None of them looked the same as any other, they were all colors and heights and shapes and sizes. The leader was a woman, the two flanking her were men, and they alternated every other person around the circle in that way. All of them were visibly aroused, the men's erections taut against their bellies, the women glistening between their legs, and even the demon had to catch her breath at the sight, at the idea that this smorgasbord of humanity was _all for her._

"Please, Mistress... show us the body that grants untold pleasures," said the leader, trembling a little. 

"Should I...? Why don't you come a little closer?" The demon lightly squeezed one of her large breasts, tucking her other hand beneath the scraps of leather that almost qualified as a skirt.

Without question, the leader moved as close to the demon as she dared. The demon took both of the mortal's hands, placing them on her chest where the straps of her garment met the rest of the leather, fastened with small jeweled skulls.

"Pull here," the demon said, and she did; the straps fell away, though the rest of the garment remained in place. "Now, untie the front laces."

Quickly, carefully, the leader did as the demon requested, and the demon's breasts fell free of the leather garment, hanging heavy and pendulous without the garment's support, yet still full, enticing, certainly two or three times as large as any of the mortal women's. Her nipples, quickly erect once they felt the cool air of the room, were nearly black, and a thin, pale liquid started to trickle from them. Hypnotized, the leader of the group stared for a moment.

"Mistress... may I?" she asked, never taking her eyes off the demon's breasts.

No sooner had she said "you may" than the leader's mouth was at her nipple, sucking gently, closing her eyes, her hands reaching up to squeeze.

The demon stroked the leader's hair with the closest hand. "Good girl. A bit lopsided, though, don't you think?" She beckoned to one of the men, gesturing to her other breast. He quickly moved in, his mouth a little rougher against her breast, both their mouths hot and wanton and willing.

Oh, it was _lovely._

The rest of the crowd watched with glittering eyes, awaiting her command, and she gestured to two of the other women to come closer. 

“It fastens at my hip, here,” she said, shifting her weight to the side she was indicating, “if you’d like to see the rest.”

Though they had to reach between the demon and their leader, the women made quick work of the buckle on the demon’s lower garment, and when it fell away, tossed aside, they saw why she had called for the both of them. Though they had been somewhat restrained by her leather garment, the demon’s twin erections sprung to life before them, long and thick, as bright red as her lips, each of them studded with piercings along the bottom and at the tip, beads of precum already forming on them both, a single large set of hairless balls hanging beneath. Immediately the women put their mouths to work, taking as much of her cocks as they could fit, as ravenous as the two at the demon’s breasts. 

The demon sighed in pleasure.

“Your mouths are wonderful, and you have a great talent, but I suspect we can find an arrangement that will allow even _more_ of you to please me, and one another, too…” She gently removed the four demonolaters from her nipples and cocks, at least for a moment. “You two,” she indicated the women who’d been sucking her cocks, “lie down in front of me, one atop the other. Facing each other is best.” 

They did as she requested, squirming against one another even without the demon’s touch. 

“And _you_ two,” indicating the man and woman who had been at her breasts, “on either side of them. You will have my breasts to suck again soon enough.” The two knelt to the sides of the two women on the floor.

“Four more of the men, now, two in front of me, and two behind. A woman between the legs of each of my suckling babes, and the last two remaining, a man and a woman if I’ve counted correctly, will have my hands. If you have oil, lube, something to that effect, now would be the time to fetch it.” One of the male demonolaters held up a large bottle of lube, dripping it onto his own cock before passing it around. The rest of the crowd arranged themselves as she’d explained, awaiting her further instructions.

“First things first, I suppose, in this crowded arrangement…”

The demon knelt behind the two women on the floor, pointing her cocks at their dripping entrances, and pushed into both of them at the same time, sighing as their hot, wet holes enveloped her twin pricks. She pushed forward about halfway before pausing to look back at the two men behind her, reaching backward with both hands to expose her own red, glistening wet pussy to them, as well as her asshole, both holes ready and waiting for them. The closest man dripped some of the lube down the crack of the demon’s ass, inserting a finger, testing the waters before stepping forward to claim her asshole with his slick cock, leaning as far forward as he could so that the second man could arrange himself beneath to penetrate her pussy, both of them already drunk on the pleasure of her body.

Ah, it did feel wonderful to be so _full_ again.

“You two,” she indicated the pair of men in front of her, “are last, because I can’t give directions when my mouth is full.” She grinned, running her tongue over her lips. Nodding to the leader of the group and the other man who had been at her breasts, she pointed to the floor beside her. They knelt, and the two women she’d earlier indicated arranged themselves between their legs, eager to lick and suck, their fingers already damp with their own juices. The remaining man and woman moved close to her, and she stroked their slick parts for a moment before again addressing the men in front of her. 

“Now, _you,_ ” she pointed to the man who happened to be standing farther from her, “I want _you_ to fuck _him_ while he fucks my mouth.” Neither of them hesitated, and the man being penetrated sighed at the sensation before the two of them moved forward to do as she’d requested, the mouth that enveloped the front one’s cock hotter than any mortal’s.

Once everyone was in place, penetrated or penetrating, licking or being licked, sucking or being sucked, they resembled a strange, slick machine, a great beast, a monster with countless arms and legs and pricks and pussies that produced sighs and giggles and moans of delight.

True to form, the leader of the group was the first to shout in orgasm, her cries muffled by the breast against her mouth, the woman beneath her eagerly lapping at her clit, her hands working frantically on herself until she followed soon behind. 

The man at the demon’s other breast was next to come, though he teetered on the edge of release until the woman between his legs reached around to finger him, swallowing him down before tugging him to the floor, switching places to sit on his face, grinding against his tongue while taking his place at the demon’s breast, drinking the demon’s milky fluid, the two tastes mingling on her tongue, and it didn’t take her long to finish with her own muffled moans.

The two men in front of the demon came almost at the same time, the one behind thrusting hard enough as he came that the demon had no difficulty deepthroating the man between the two, and he quickly spilled into her eager, waiting mouth. 

Clinging tight to her waist, the man inside her ass finished, groaning loudly, wedged between the demon’s body and the man fucking her other hole, who then stepped back momentarily to let him out of the way, since it gave him more room and better leverage to fuck her pussy harder, pushing her pierced cocks deeper into the two women beneath.

The demon worked her hands frantically, her slim fingers curled around a cock on one side, dipping into a pussy on the other, her thumb quickly circling the clit, working up an easier rhythm since half the group was, by then, resting on the sidelines, lazily stroking themselves and each other and enjoying the view. 

The man fucking her from behind gave a few last thrusts and spent himself in her, and when he pulled out, cum dripping from both her holes, she began fucking the two women beneath her in earnest, no longer beholden to the rhythm of the men who’d been inside her. The woman between the demon and the other demonolater propped herself up with her hands, thrusting back against the demon, and between the relentless fucking of the demon’s two cocks and the friction of the two women’s clits against each other’s bodies, wet with their own juices and the sweat of exertion, they soon came, too, one after the other, collapsing together.

Pulling out of the two women with a delicious sigh, the demon stepped back, beckoning the only two members of the group left, pointing to the floor. Both of them were clearly still very aroused, though nowhere near orgasm. The demon paused for only a moment before offering further direction.

“ _You,_ ” she pointed to the woman, “on your hands and knees, and _you,_ ” she pointed to the man, “fuck her.”

“Yes, Mistress,” they said in unison, taking no time to move into their assigned roles, the woman on all fours, her ass raised, the man’s well-lubed cock easily entering her dripping pussy to the hilt. The demon stepped behind the two, gripping the man by his hips, her cocks still slick from the women she’d been fucking, and began rubbing between the man’s cheeks as he fucked he other woman. 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” she told the man, teasing his hole with the pierced tip of her bottom-most cock.

With a gasp, his head thrown back, he whispered throatily, “Yes, Mistress.” With that, she pushed into him, slowly at first, then matching the rhythmic pattern he’d established with the woman he was fucking, her other cock rubbing against his back until she took it in hand, jerking herself off as she fucked him. 

She was a demon, and she had incredible stamina, but twelve demonolaters was still a lot even for her, and as she bottomed out in the man over and over, his soft moans mingling with those of the woman he was fucking and the well-fucked observers, she finally felt her approaching orgasm.

“Be ready,” she warned, “I’m going to--”

She was cut off by her own strangled cry of release, her hot cum spilling over her hand and onto his back, spilling deep inside him, with him working feverishly toward his own finish, reaching down to finger the woman’s clit until she came a few moments later, the three of them clutching tight to one another. 

The demon pulled out, her body covered with her own juices and everyone else’s, sighing with the pleasure that comes with being thoroughly fucked to the point of exhaustion. 

She swallowed loudly, licking her lips. “It would seem my existence in this realm is fading, now, with the force of my orgasm and all the energy I’ve expended… and that _you’ve_ expended, too, losing your hold on the bindings that have held me here.”

From the side of the room, the leader stood, shakily, having had more time to recover than the rest. “May we… call upon you again, Mistress?”

She took a step forward toward the demon, who turned to face her directly. 

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”

With a lascivious smile, the demon faded into smoke, leaving behind twelve very wet and messy, _very_ satiated demonolaters.

One of the women tapped on the leader’s leg from her position on the floor.

“So… same time next week?”


End file.
